Shall We?
by SparksStar39
Summary: It's that time of year, and the Yule Ball is just around the corner. Katie Bell has a plan to get two of her friends together, and it involves none other than Fred Weasley. Fratie. A little bit of George/Katie, George/Angelina, and Fred/Angelina. R&R! T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

"I have the most _brilliant _idea!" Too excited to walk around the overstuffed couch of the common room, I threw myself over the back of it and landed half on top of none other than Fred Weasley.

Grunting slightly due to my landing half on top of him, he looked bewildered at my sudden appearance in the common room at this hour. Practically every student was down in the Great Hall at this time of day eating dinner. The two of us decided to skip out on our meal tonight, seeing as Fred, George and I had just made it back from a trip to the kitchens not too long ago.

"And what—" Another uncomfortable sounding grunt from Fred as I shifted myself comfortably on top of him and the couch, "—might _that _be, Kit-Kat?"

"Well," I breathed out in rushed excitement, "you see, as I was attempting to do my charms homework about four minutes ago, I had a revelation. I was trying to figure out how exactly the wand movements for the _Diffindo _charm worked exactly, and I decided to grab Angelina's book from her bed when—"

Deciding to interrupt most rudely, Fred cut in, and swung an arm lazily around me on the back of the couch. "Kates, dearie, does this little anecdote of yours have a _point_?"

Huffing, I crossed my arms defiantly across my chest and looked away from him. "Yes," I spoke pointedly, trying to appear as hurt as possible to him. "it _does, _if you would just let me _finish_." I still did not look up at him, but I heard Fred sigh in what I took as defeat.

A grin lighting up my face, and I clasped my hands together, leaning forward a bit. "So, as I was _saying_... I went to grab Angelina's charms book from her bed when I realized that I didn't need it any longer. So I hopped myself back onto _my _bed, and got back to doing my homework. After I got bored with it, I went about doodling around some things. You know—like things you and George might like for your shop, and new plays for our match against Ravenclaw, or ways to get Snape kicked out for good, and dresses for the ball coming up." I looked up at Fred who was trying his best to seem as excited as I was about all of this, but was failing miserably. He was nodding his head slightly, and tracing patterns on my knee high socks with his finger. I smirked, and decided to interrupt his trance.

"Fred Weasley, are you even _listening _to me?"

Upon hearing this, Fred's head snapped up and he smiled cheekily. "Why, Katie my love, of _course _I'm listening to you—what kind of a friend would I be if I wasn't?"

I waved him off and decided to continue with my story. "So as I was doodling some dresses, it hit me." I paused for dramatic effect.

Fred seemed bored by this, and short of patience. "Well? What is this _brilliant revelation _that you've had? C'mon, out with it."

I grinned, excited for what I was about to tell him. "George and I are going to the ball together!"

I sat there, waiting for Fred's reply. His face didn't look like he was half as excited as I was about this proposition. On the contrary, it looked like he _hated _the idea of me going to the Yule Ball with his twin. I gave him a few seconds to recover from the news before continuing.

"Cheer up, Freddie, you haven't even heard the best part yet!"

Bringing his eyes up to meet mine, he sighed heavily. "And what might that be?"

I almost felt sorry for my best friend—he looked that pathetically sad. I gave him a small smile before I spoke. "Well, since I'll be asking George, you'll be going with Angelina. It's only right." Fred's face showed a mixture of disappointment and bewilderment. This confused me a great deal, but I decided not to push it right now by asking him what had bothered him so much.

"A-ah. I see."

My eyebrows furrowed and I crossed my legs absentmindedly over Fred's legs. "You see? That's_ it_? It's bloody brilliant! What do you think?"

"What's so brilliant about it? What if I don't want to go with Angelina to the ball?"

"Well why wouldn't you want to do that? It's only one night, and you two are good enough mates. I'm sure she'd like for you to ask her."

"But why _me_? Can't you get some other bloke who actually _fancies _her to ask?"

"I already thought of that, Fred. Besides, if you don't ask her then my whole plan goes down the drain right along with my potions grade." I smiled cheekily at that, trying to lighten the mood. That's what Fred always did when I was making a fuss over something or if I was in a downright miserable mood.

"What plan might this be? I still don't see the point in me asking Angelina to the bloody ball."

I sighed exasperatedly and rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "Fred, _honestly, _are you blind?" All he could do was blink in response, so I took that as my cue to keep talking. "If I go to the ball with _George, _then you ask _Angelina, _they'll end up getting _jealous_. I know for a fact that Angelina fancies your brother, she just doesn't know it yet." 

Fred seemed to understand where my plan made sense, but something still seemed to trouble him. "So why do you have to go with George? And I still don't see why it has to be the two of us asking them. Can't we just push them together and let them have a good snog?"

I was annoyed now, and his pessimism was killing my mood. "_Because_. If any other idiot in this school were to go with Angelina, George would just pretend like it doesn't bother him. But if _you _go with her, that'll just get underneath his skin, and he'll realize that _he _should have been the one to ask Angelina. It's brilliant." I couldn't keep a grin off of my face by the time I had finished speaking—my plan was fool proof. By Fred going with Angelina, it would ensure George getting jealous. I would just be there to act as a fake date, but Angelina wouldn't know that. She'd think I might actually be there _with _him, and her feelings would come out as well. It was perfect.

"So where do you come into all of this? Can't you and Alicia just go together without dates?"

"Fred Weasley, do you know how I would look if I showed up without a date? And besides, Alicia's already got a date, and I've turned down about a handful of guys just for this plan to work. Now you're either with me or you're against me."

Sighing in defeat, Fred conceded. "Alright, alright, I'll ask Angelina. But do you really have to go with my brother?"

Honestly, this boy couldn't let _anything _go! Sure, if it was one of _his plans, _he'd have no problem with it. But now that it's _my plan, _he's got to pick it apart form every conceivable angle. Pinching the bridge of my nose in agitation, I sighed angrily. "Fred, we've been _through this. _This is the only way to get your brother and Angelina together! _Please _do this, Fred. For me?" Desperate to get him to agree to my plan, I threw the best puppy dog pout on I could muster. Fred only lasted a moment before agreeing finally to my plan.

"Yes! Fred, you're the best!" I threw my arms excitedly around Fred and hugged him tightly. He laughed, and hugged back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now shut up and let's go find my brother so you can go ask him, alright?"

I nodded happily, and we walked out of the common room together, Fred's arm slung around my waist.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fred, ow, that was my _foot_." I hissed agitatedly. Fred and George always did have ridiculously large feet, and they always seemed to step on mine whenever we snuck about in the castle.

"Sorry dear, but maybe I wouldn't have to step on your feet if you would just stay out of the way. This passageway _is _small, you know." Fred spoke quietly as we stumbled down one of the dark passageways hidden throughout Hogwarts. This one was small and led to several key places in the castle, one of the places being just outside the Great Hall.

"Fred Weasley, did you just call me fat?" I stopped in my tracks and spun around to face my best friend in the dark. He bumped into me clumsily, and I pulled my foot out of the way before he could bruise it any further. We both stumbled into the stone wall, and I could feel Fred's breath on me as he spoke.

"'Course not Katesy, it's just that this little passageway _is _a tad cramped, that's all." I felt weird being this close to Fred in such a small dark room, but it felt almost... _Nice. _

I looked up at him, making out his face in what little bit of light there was. "Mhmm... And that has nothing to do with my weight?" I was still a little peeved that one of my closest friends would insinuate that I was too large to be in here. Honestly, did he have any idea what that did to my self esteem?

I felt Fred's breath as he sighed. Neither of us had made any motion to move yet, and secretly I was thankful for that. I didn't know why, but I kind of liked being this close to Fred.

"Katesy, Katesy, Katesy... How many times must I tell you that you're not fat? I think you're perfect, just the way you are." My heart skipped a beat, and Fred straightened up. I could have sworn I saw him wink at me in the dark before he took my hand in his and dragged me along the remainder of the dark passageway. My head spun with thoughts of me and Fred being that close, and how my hand fit in his, or what he meant by what he said a little earlier. By the time Fred and I stumbled into the Great Hall, I remembered why we were there in the first place.

Still holding my hand, Fred led me into the Great Hall. I quickly spotted George and Lee talking, and a little ways down the table Angelina and Alicia were talking quietly. We passed by some younger students when George and Lee looked up. Lee grinned and took another bit of some chocolate covered dessert. George had looked up at the two of us and his eyes fell on our entwined hands. I quickly released Fred's hand from mine, feeling my face flush with embarrassment. George grinned and winked at Fred who just shrugged it off and immediately sat down between George and his younger brother Ron. I smiled and greeted Ron, Harry and Hermione, and quickly sat down on the opposite side of George.

Fred and Ron were soon talking, with George throwing in the occasional comment here and there, but I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to listen to what they were saying.

"You alright there, Katie?" Lee's unmistakable voice broke me from my thoughts, and he took another large bite of his dessert.

I smiled and took George's pumpkin juice filled cup. He looked over at me and winked, and I stuck my tongue out at him before taking a large swig of the sweet juice. "I'm alright, Lee, thanks."

Lee simply shrugged and went back to eating. George had turned to me then, clearly bored with whatever his two brothers were talking about.

"So, Katie dear, what have you and my brother been up to?"

I felt my face become hotter, and took another sip of his pumpkin juice. "Ah, um, nothing. He actually brought me down here so I could talk to you."

George's face fell a little at the start of my news, but became confused by the time I had finished. "What'd you have to talk to me about?" He lowered his voice before speaking again. "He's not being a prat, is he? Someone been bothering you?"

I laughed, and shook my head. "No, no, none of that." I glanced over George's shoulder at Fred, and he gave me a weak smile. I smiled back before turning to George. "Actually, could we go for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure thing." I smiled, and the two of us got up from the table. Despite dinner being nearly over, hardly any students or teachers had left yet. As we walked out of the Great Hall, I glanced back at Fred, who gave a small nod at my retreating form. I gave a small wave, but I wasn't sure whether or not he saw it, seeing as George and I were rounding the corner out of the Great Hall.

We walked in silence for a while, neither of us knowing how to start up the conversation. Turning down one of the main halls that opened up to the courtyard, I shivered, seeing as I only had my skirt and long sleeve uniform top on. I had forgotten how cold the December air was, and didn't grab my scarf.

George laughed when he saw me shiver, and slung his long arm around my shoulders. "So, Katesy, a little cold, are we?"

I smiled up at him, and he gave me a goofy grin back in return. "Yeah, Fred dragged me down here so fast I forgot to grab a sweater or anything."

He laughed some more at this, and rolled his eyes for good measure. "Well, Fred never was the one to think things through very much."

"No, he never does. Like, remember that one time we were all in potions, and he decided to set off a string of firecrackers in front of Snape?"

George cracked up remembering this, and we both stopped walking and doubled over laughing. "Yeah, and he had to stay after class and was used as the tester for the potions that went bad in class, right?"

I nodded, gasping for breath from laughing so hard. "He did! And when he came back up to the common room that night we had to fix his hair and clean up after he got sick."

This sent George and I into another round of laughter. We both settled down after some time, and leaned against the half wall that separated the courtyard from the halls. It had begun to snow a little out, and the courtyard looked very pretty, undisturbed by the students at this time of night. The two of us stood there for a while in a comfortable silence, neither of us wanting to break it.

The snow had got me thinking back to my first Christmas at Hogwarts. I was a first year, and Fred and George were both in their second year. I was cutting through the snow filled courtyard, trying to cut my walk time back to the common room down when a snowball hit the back of my head. I had soon realized it was the Weasley twins, and this sent the three of us into a full out snowball fight. We were throwing snow back and forth with our wands until we were all too cold to continue, and headed back to the common room together. We had been best friends ever since.

George's voice brought me back from my memory.

"What was that, George?"

The freckled boy just rolled his eyes and scooped a little snow off of the ledge, and threw it at me. I scrunched up my face and laughed, and threw some back at him. He stuck out his tongue and shook his shaggy red hair out, snow splattering everywhere.

"I _said_, why'd you bring me out here, Kates? Any special reason, or couldn't you just wait to get me alone?" George winked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed at this, and shoved him playfully.

"Can't I just spend some time with one of my best mates? Is that a crime these days?"

"Actually, it is." George smiled cheekily, and I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh, it is, is it? Then what's my punishment?" This made George go into what looked like a deep thought process, and he sat there contemplating it for several moments before speaking.

"Well, how about you tell me who you're going to the ball with?"

My face flushed, and I suddenly remembered that I had to ask him to the ball. "And if I don't?"

George didn't miss a beat before answering. "Well, supposing you didn't tell me, then Freddie and I would just have to make your life a living hell the next few weeks until the ball."

I sighed heavily and looked up at him. "Well, I was actually going to ask _you, _George." 


	3. Chapter 3

This news seemed to completely take George off guard. I stood there like a moment waiting for him to reply, not knowing what to do. I felt like a complete idiot, asking him the way I did. Sure, it's not as if I _fancied _George or anything like that, but I _was _supposed to act like a good fake date, wasn't I?

George blinked a few times, bewilderment clearly shown on his face.

"Me?" He had done about as good a job of hiding how confused he was as he did with his face. "N-not... _Fred_?"

I felt my face grow hot again, and I immediately looked down at the snowy ledge, away from George's face. _Great, _I thought cynically to myself, _now I've really mucked things up between the two of us. _

"Yes, George." My voice was small, and weak, and timid. All things which I was _not_. "But if you don't want to, please, don't feel obligated. I just—"

George grabbed my arm, pulling me back towards him as I began to walk away. "—No! Kates, I just thought... Never mind." I dragged my eyes to look up at his, and George smiled. "I'd love to go to the ball with you."

I gave a wide smile up at the tall, freckled boy. "Yeah? George, you really mean it?"

All George did was laugh loudly. "Yeah, Katie, I do."

I grinned and slung my arm around his. The two of us talked and cracked jokes all the way back to the Great Hall.

Just as we were making our way into the large room, Angelina nearly knocked both of us over. "Katie! Oh thank Merlin I found you." Angelina steadied herself and gave me a frazzled smile. "I really need to talk—" Angelina looked up at George and gave him a nervous smile. "—oh, hello, George. I... Didn't see you there."

George shrugged his shoulders. "N-no worries, Ange." He turned to look at the two of us, and I gave him a look that told him to go away—this was girl talk. "I'll just... Go see what Fred's doing then."

I nodded, grateful that he wasn't completely stupid. "That would be a good idea."

So, with a smile for me and eyes lingering on Angelina a little longer than necessary, George went off to go find his brother, leaving Angelina and I alone. Angelina took one look behind her and proceeded to drag me off.

When we were finally in our dorm room, door shut, Angelina turned to talk to me.

"Now Katie, this doesn't change anything between us, okay?"

I plopped down on my bed, and began to put some of my homework away. "Yeah, Ange, just spit it out, okay?" I was stuffing forgotten homework assignments and notes covered with my doodles into my books. Not hearing her speak, I looked up at her, leaving my things forgotten on the bed.

Angelina took a heavy sigh and sat down on her bed across from mine. She kept looking at me worriedly, as if she thought what she were about to tell me would upset me or not. I smiled, and nodded my head towards her. "Well," Angelina started heavily, as if to tell me that someone dear to me has died, "here's the thing. When you and George walked off together just now, Fred…" And here Angelina trailed off, not wanting to continue. I had a good idea of what she was going to say, so I spoke my suspicions.

"Do you mean to say that Fred asked you to the ball, Ange?"

Despite her chocolate brown skin, I saw a scarlet colored blush color Angelina's cheeks. She suddenly spoke quickly, seeming as if she didn't talk fast enough I might never hear what she had to say. "Yes! But Katie, I just didn't know how to tell you. I just—"

Here I cut her off, confused. "Angelina, what _are _you talking about? Why would I need to know who Fred asks to the ball?"

Angelina's blush still remained on her face, and she began rearranging things on her nightstand. "Well, I just thought... I mean, when you came down to the Great Hall holding his hand and all—"

I decided to cut her off, ready to clear up any confusion. Plus, I had to have her believe that I had asked George because I liked him so that my plan would work. I couldn't have her believing I liked _Fred _if I wanted to get George and her together, now could I? "—Ange, _please, _Fred and I?" I gave a short laugh for good measure, and swung my legs off the edge of my bed where I sat.

Angelina looked shocked, and stopped organizing things on her nightstand. "You mean to tell me that you and Fred _aren't _together, and you _don't _want to go with him to the ball?"

I couldn't help but think for one brief moment of what it _would _be like to go to the ball with Fred, but shook that from my mind quickly and shrugged indifferently. "Why would I want to go with Fred when I'm going with George?" I cheered in my head, hoping and praying that my bait would work.

"W-what?" Success! "George asked _you_?"

Again, I gave an indifferent shrug. "Well, I asked him. But that doesn't matter, he seemed really excited about it, and I just know we're going to have a great time together." I gave her the most sincere smile I could right then, with thoughts of Fred and I going to the ball together still inside my head. Angelina looked a little upset, but offered a strained smile anyway.

"Well that's good..."

Tucking my foot underneath myself and leaving the other one dangle off the side of my bed still, I began to trace patterns into the quilt with my fingertips. "You're not upset with me, are you?"

Angelina looked completely taken off guard by that comment, and flushed again. "N-no! Why would I be upset that you're going with G-George..."

I smiled knowingly at the tall, beautiful girl sitting opposite from me on her bed. "Angelina, don't you like George?"

Her head snapped up, and she looked at me. "What would make you think something like that?"

"Well," I said offhandedly, still trying to get her to come out with her secret of fancying George. "for starters, you can never keep your eyes off of him."

Angelina's eyes narrowed. "I could say the same to you about Fred."

My eyes too, narrowed, and I decided to keep going. "You talk about him all the time."

"You talk about Fred all the time." She countered.

"Well, _you _blush like a little schoolgirl at just the mention of him!"

"_You _blush around Fred all of the time! Like just now, in the Great Hall when we saw you _holding hands_."

Touche. I felt cornered now, and determined to not have Angelina win this. "You want to go to the ball with George!" I crossed my arms triumphantly over my chest.

Angelina's eyes grew larger, and she snorted haughtily. "And don't even try to tell me that you've never entertained the idea of going to the ball with Fred, Katie."

"Alright then, so what if I _have_? That still doesn't change the fact that _you _fancy _George_!"

Angelina gave a deep, defeated sounding sigh. She sat down slowly on the floor, and drew her knees up to her chin. "So what if I do?" I felt pity for Angelina right there. She looked as if she didn't know what to do, and I felt truly sorry for a moment that I had come up with this plan to trick my friends in the first place. "It still doesn't change the fact that you're the one going with him to the ball."

I sighed softly, and sat down next to my friend. "Ange, that doesn't matter. Just tell him that you want to go with him, I'm sure he'd like to go with you."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Katie, he just sees me as another person on the team and a good mate."

Snorting at her comment, knowing full well that George liked Angelina much more than that, I offered her a comforting smile. "Ange, George _hardly _thinks that of you. He likes you, really, he does."

Angelina turned to me, looking half hopeful. The other half looked like she thought I had sprouted another head and was talking troll to her. She looked at me skeptically for a moment before speaking. "I still don't know, Katie..."

I straightened up. "Well I _do_. Just trust me, Ange." She nodded her head, and I smiled. "You're going to go to the ball with Fred, and then you'll ask George to dance. I'm sure neither of them would mind."

Angelina gave me a heartwarming smile, and hugged me tightly. "Thanks, Katie."

I hugged back, glad to feel that my plan was working so far—and on day one. "Anytime, Ange. Anytime."


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days passed by with little to nothing happening. We were on holiday break now, and tomorrow would be Christmas Eve. I was sitting in the common room playing some muggle card game that Alicia taught me when the portrait hole burst open.

"I don't see what the bloody big deal is!"

"Well you _wouldn't_, would you? I always knew you were thick in the head, but this is _ridiculous_!"

Fred and George had stepped into the common room, and were bickering back and forth rather loudly. Nearly all of the common room had turned their attention towards the two fighting brothers, forgetting whatever it was that they were doing.

George gave a frustrated sound, and swung the portrait hole behind him. "I am _not _thick! _You _just don't want to tell her no, and that's why you're in this mess!"

I glanced over at Alicia, who was staring at the twins with her eyebrows furrowed together. She looked as lost as I felt. Alicia flicked her eyes towards me for a second and shrugged, not knowing what the boys were arguing about now.

Fred stood there looking at George for a moment, completely flabbergasted—at a complete loss for words. Some coughed, and Fred whipped around to everyone else in the common room. "Nothing to see here! Carry on!" Fred waved his hands, signaling for everyone to go along with their own business, and the rest of the students slowly went back to tuning the Weasley twins out. Fred's eyes flicked over to where I sat for a moment, and turned back to George huffily. He spoke in a low voice now, and neither Alicia or myself could hear what they were saying.

George appeared to whisper back something just as bitterly, and walked over to the couch and threw himself down on top of it. He stared angrily at the fire, not looking back at Fred once. Realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer from his brother, or perhaps not wanting to speak with him any longer, Fred turned on his heel and went up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

I turned my head back to Alicia, who was looking to me for an answer. I groaned inwardly, knowing full well what she was going to say before she even said it. "I'll go talk to Fred," I moaned. "and you'll go calm George down?"

All that Alicia did was nod, and got up from our corner in the room. "Thanks, Kat, I owe ya one."

I waved her off, getting up myself. "Yeah, yeah." And I took up after Fred, towards his room. I glanced back once at Alicia, who tentatively walked over to George, wringing her hands together worriedly.

_Why did boys have to be so bloody bothersome all the time?_

Slowly marching up the stairs, I passed the younger boys' rooms and made it to the sixth years dorms a minute later. The door wasn't shut, but it wasn't quite open either. I debated with myself for a moment on whether or not I should knock, but tossed that idea immediately, and decided to just walk right in.

"Fred?" Pushing open the door, I took a careful step into the cluttered room, stepping over discarded clothes and books. I found him laying on his stomach on his bed, twirling something in his hands.

Fred ignored me, and continued playing with whatever it was he had in his hands. I sighed, and made my way closer to him. "Fred, are you alright?" I received a grunt from him as a reply, but nothing else. He still chose to not look at me.

I took a deep breath, and sat down next to him on the bed. "Are you going to tell me why you're upset with George?" Fred shrugged his shoulders, still examining the small box in his hands. I tried to see what it was, but to no avail. I sighed again. "Fred, you can tell me, you know."

"I know."

Stubborn boy. "Well then will you?"

He shook his head, glancing my way for a split second. "You won't want to hear it."

I cracked a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe, maybe not, but that's never stopped you before, has it?"

Fred looked up at me and smiled. He sat up now, and crossed his legs. "Well..." He looked at me before continuing again. "It's about a girl."

Whoa there, wasn't expecting _that_. My insides felt weird, and my mind buzzed about this girl that Fred was so distraught over. "Well then, let's hear it."

Fred cracked a lopsided grin. "Alright, you asked for it." I nodded encouragingly, still a little miffed and annoyed at whoever this was that had made my best friend so upset. "You see, thanks to you, Katie dear, I wasn't able to ask her to the ball."

Fred wanted to ask someone? Crap, I hadn't even thought about that. I went pink a little from embarassment, but nodded. "Sorry."

Fred waved me off indifferently. "Well that's all behind us now, so let's not dwell on it. You see, the real problem here is that I had this whole plan working in my head about telling her how I really feel at the ball—but I can't do that now, as we've established before." He was still smiling at me, but I still felt horrible for this plan now. First Angelina, and now Fred. "So I was going to ask her anyway, you know, maybe she'd say yes, and I'd tell Angelina that I didn't want to go, and offer her George instead, but once again, your little plan kinda killed that." I swallowed, still feeling worse than dirt. "But now she's going with someone else, and I know that she'd be too proud to leave her date now and go with me. So you see," He flashed me a grin, leaning back in his bed. "I'm in kind of in a bit of a mess here."

"Fred, I fell horrible now. You make me sound like a complete arse!"

Fred grinned widely. "Well, you're not _completely _an arse." Seeing my shocked face, he laughed. "At least not intentionally."

I grabbed a pillow off his bed and hit him over the head with it. "Fred Weasley, I apologized! Don't call me an arse!" Fred laughed, grabbed the pillow from my hand, and lobbed it onto another bed, away from me.

"Settle down, Kates, I was only joking." I glared at Fred for a moment, but cracked a smile.

"Sure you were. Now, is that all you and George were arguing about?"

Fred shifted a little from his spot on the bed. "Yes..." I didn't believe him, but was grateful when he spoke once more. "Well that, and George is jealous."

I smiled from ear to ear. "Really?" I was excited—maybe my plan _was _going to work after all.

Fred laughed at seeing how eager I was. "Yeah, really." And he boosted himself up, and held out his hand to for me to take. "Now let's go down and see what everyone else is up to, shall we?"

Smiling, I nodded, and took Fred's hand in my own, liking the way they fit together.


	5. Chapter 5

After patching things up between Fred and George—who were on speaking terms again—the rest of the day seemed to fly by. I met Leanne in the library to finish up a star chart for Trelawney, and later met up with the twins in the kitchens for an after dinner snack. At about ten o'clock—well past our curfew—the three of us ambled up to the common room, hoping to find Lee or somebody to play a round of Exploding Snap with.

Fred and George were walking extremely slow, so I decided to cut ahead of them in hopes of hurrying our trip back to the common room up. The two of them were busy talking over ideas for a joke shop they were intending to open up once out of Hogwarts, and I was bored of listening. Rounding a corner, I started up the marble steps leading up when I heard one of the twins snigger behind me.

"Nice bloomers, Kates." I felt my face burn, and I whipped around to the boys to tell them off. Glaring daggers at them, I found George to be the one who commented on my under things. He was grinning from ear to ear, and he had his hands shoved in his pockets. Both he and his brother had stopped a few steps below me now, and I wanted nothing more than to rush down and push the two of them down the stairs at that moment.

"_George Weasley, _don't you—I mean—you _complete a—_" But I was cut off from my yelling at him as Fred had walked up the remaining steps between us, gave my bum a nice hard slap, and continued onwards—a mischievous grin on his face.

"—Don't be such a tight arse, Katesy! I rather _enjoyed _the view, thank you very much." Whipping around to face Fred, still scarlet in the face, I balled my fists up angrily.

"Fred! I am going to _murder you_!" George was still sniggering uncontrollably behind me, wanting to stay out of it now. My anger towards him was channeled at Fred now, doubled.

Fred's grin only seemed to grow, and he went up another step as he spoke. "I'm sure you will, dear, but you'll have to catch me first!"

Beyond angry now, I flew after Fred, who had begun to run up the stairs away from me. I heard George a flight below us now, presumably doubled over laughing at the pair of us. Fred was half a flight ahead of me now, and I could see the stairs he was jumping onto begin to change. Cursing internally, I pushed the muscles in my legs to move faster, praying to whatever was out there that I don't fall down the stairs. I had flung myself onto the now moving staircase, almost where Fred was at. He had looked back with the grin still on his face, realized I was only a few steps away from him now, and flung himself into one of the halls on the fifth floor.

"Fred Weasley, you are going to _die_!" My leg muscles were burning now, and I was still red in the face. This only seemed to make him laugh harder now, and he almost doubled how fast he was going.

_Damn him and his damnable long legs!_

He rounded a corner up ahead, and I bolted after him. He was still laughing, and this made me even angrier. I heard him stumble up ahead as I rounded the same corner he had moments ago. I almost cheered upon seeing how close I was to catching him. Fred shot another hasty look back and saw how close we were. I reached my hand out to grab his sweater, but he rounded another corner, and slipped out of my grasp.

"Dammit!" I hadn't meant to shout, but it had slipped out before I could filter the words in my brain properly. Unfortunately, this was heard by none other than my head of House.

"_Miss Bell_!" I halted abruptly, almost colliding with my Transfiguration teacher as she stepped out of her classroom.

_What kind of a professor is in there classroom this late over break?_

"Someone's asking for a raise..." I muttered, once again hating that I had a big mouth, and prayed that she hadn't heard me. McGonagall only raised an eyebrow at my muttering, and put her hands on her hips.

"Miss Bell," Her voice was stern and unfaltering. I knew I was in for a punishment. "What on _Earth _are you doing out of bed this late? Or," She continued to speak, even as I opened my mouth to give her an explanation. "an even _better _question: What are you doing running down my halls shouting like an uncivilized ogre?"

I scowled, and crossed my arms lamely over my chest. "Well, you see, I have a _perfect_ explanation for you, professor." At this, McGonagall raised another eyebrow, clearly wanting to hear what cock and bull story she thought I would come up with. "You see," I sighed, trying to catch my breath still from all the running. "I was chasing _Fred Weasley. _He's the one you'll want to see! He—"

But professor McGonagall only raised a hand to silence me. "Miss Bell, haven't I told you before _not _to blame other students for your wrongdoings?"

My scowl reappeared on my face yet again, and I nodded.

"Well then, off to bed with you. Not _another word, _either." I nodded again, still upset that she hadn't let me finish my story. This time it wasn't just another lame attempt to get out of trouble. Fred would pay for this when I found him again. I began to walk away when I heard my professor speak again. "And five points from Gryffindor, too, Miss Bell."

Fuming all the way back to the common, I came up with ways of how to torture Fred for getting me into trouble with McGonagall, and for slapping my bum.

The Fat Lady appeared to be fast asleep in her portrait, and I had to practically shout the password at her before she sleepily grunted and allowed me in.

I swung the portrait hole behind me with a little more force than was necessary, and scanned the circular room quickly for him. There was a couple in the back snogging one anothers faces off, two second years playing Wizard's Chess, but no sign of Fred or George. I sighed angrily, stomped up to the girl's dorms, and went to bed.

The next morning I was awoken by Angelina, who looked extremely worried. Grunting angrily and rubbing the sand out of my sleepy eyes, I sat up.

"Ange, what the _hell _is it?" I gestured to my messy bed, covers strewn about and pillows askew. "Clearly I was in the middle of some much needed sleep."

Angelina rolled her eyes and sat down at the foot of my bed. "I need to talk to you, Kat."

I could feel my brows furrow, and nodded. "Alright, shoot, then."

"It's about George."

Moaning agitatedly, not wanting to deal with this _this early _in the morning on Christmas Eve, I nodded again.

Angelina took this as her cue to speak, and made herself more comfortable on my bed. "Well," She began almost uncertainly, and I ran my fingers through my bed head. "I don't want to give George his Christmas present. It'll be too weird... I'm going to the ball with his _brother_."

"So? I got Fred _and _George something. What's the big deal?"

Angelina looked like someone punched her in the stomach. "_Crap_! Katie, I completely forgot to get Fred a present!"

I couldn't help but laugh as Angelina launched herself into her trunk, rummaging around for something that could pass off as a suitable Christmas present. She turned away for the smallest second, glared at me, and went back to searching her things. "Ange," I began, calming myself down. "I don't think he'll care either way if you got him a present."

Angelina looked at me like I was crazy. "But _Katie,_" She spoke incredulously, tossing something aside. "I got _George _something. I can't go give something to his _twin brother _if I didn't bother to buy my own date something! What am I going to _do_?"

Angelina presented a good point. On one hand, it would look rather strange for her to give a present to George—the one she _wasn't _going to the ball with—and not her own date, Fred. On the other hand, this would be a huge sign to George, and even Fred, that she fancied George. I bit my lip, and Angelina looked to me for an answer.

I hopped off my bed and sat next to her on the floor beside her trunk. "Look, Ange, Fred really _won't _care if you got him something." She opened her mouth to speak, but I continued talking over her. "Honestly, I think George will be happy with whatever you got him. Just go down there and work your magic." And with a wink sent her way, I hopped off the floor, grabbed my things, and set off to get ready for the day.

Once my hair looked presentable, I had brushed my teeth, and pulled on an extra comfortable sweater, I went back into my dorm room I shared with Angelina and Alicia. No one was up there, so I tucked my wand into my pocket, grabbed the presents for my friends, and set off towards the common room.

There was a small tree tucked away in a lone part of the circular room, and it glowed beautifully against the rest of the somewhat darkened room. Atop the tree was a glistening golden star, and among the branches were small balls of glowing light, dancing gingerbread men waving at passerbyers, ornaments, Christmas cards, and the occasional clump of bewitched snow that never melted. The tree was very beautiful, and I smiled upon seeing how wonderfully the house elves had decorated it this year. At the base of the tiny tree there were mounds of gifts to other Gryffindors, and I lowered myself down to place my gifts for my friends among the others.

After I got up to admire the tree once more, I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me against the unknown person. I squeaked a little, surprised, and looked up to see who the culprit was and smiled.

Fred Weasley was standing there with a goofy grin on his face, holding a candy cane in the hand that wasn't around my waist.

I elbowed my good friend in the ribs and side stepped out of his hold on me. He cocked an eyebrow at me, appearing confused as to why I would pull away from him. "Something troubling ya, Kates?"

I crossed my arms and glared at him from the corner of my eyes. "Yes. As a matter of fact, _you _are."

Fred placed a lopsided grin on his face, stepped towards me again, and put his hand back around my waist. "What'd I do _this time_? I was just admiring the view before you pulled away..." The grin on his face told me that he knew _exactly _why I was mad at him, but enjoyed teasing me anyway.

"Fred," I sighed exasperatedly. "I'm still mad at you from last night."

"Because I beat you back here? Katesy, we have to work on this problem of yours, dear. Just because you're a sore loser—"

"—_And _because you got me in trouble with McGonagall—" I cut in, although he just continued to talk over me.

"—Doesn't mean that you can _still _be a little upset at me, on Christmas Eve and all." He smiled down at me, and bit off a hunk of his candy cane. I huffed, and focused my attention back on the tree, and not how close we were, and how he smelled like peppermint, and gun powder, and summertime... "Now," Fred spoke easily, leading me to a pair of armchairs right beside the tree. "are you _really _going to continue being mad and ruin the Christmas cheer?"

By now, Fred had released me for a moment, plopped down onto an armchair, and pulled me down on his lap. I squeaked again, and attempted to get off of him, but to no avail. Fred had one hand tightly secured around my waist again, and wasn't budging. I was stuck on my best friend's lap, blushing like a bloody first year that had a huge crush on _Gilderoy Lockhart. _

I scoffed, and folded my arms huffily. I was half upset due to the fact that I was stuck here on Fred's lap, and half upset that I might actually be _enjoying it_. But never mind that. "Hmph. What Christmas cheer, might I ask? Everyone's probably down in the Great Hall for a late breakfast, or outside building sodding snowmen. We're the only two up here, with a tree."

"Ah, you present a very good point, Katesy, _but_—" And as Fred spoke, the portrait hole burst open, revealing George wearing a Santa suit, carrying a sack of presents over his shoulder. Angelina, Lee, and Alicia were in tow behind him, half amused and half excited looking.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not even _noon, _drongo."

Fred let out a heart laugh, and George turned to face the pair of us on the armchair. "Now, now, Miss Bell! Watch your mouth, or I might put you on the _naughty list_!"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots."

At this, Alicia rolled her eyes and plopped herself down on the floor in front of the tree. Angelina and Lee followed suit, sitting on either side of Alicia. I hopped off of Fred's lap and sat myself in front of the armchair, leaning back against it.

Fred too followed suit, and sat between Angelina and I, half leaning against the armchair next to me. I glanced at him, gave a small smile, and he winked. This made my face heat up, and I cursed myself mentally for letting my best friend have this effect on me.

By now, George had placed the sack of presents on the floor, pulled out his wand, and milk and cookies appeared. We all attacked the tray, grabbing a glass of milk and some cookies for ourselves in the process. Sure, we all acted like children at sixteen and seventeen years old, but we couldn't help it. It _was _Christmas Eve after all.

"Now," George said, spitting a little bit of cookie crumbs out as he spoke, earning laughs from the group of us. "let's begin!" His eyes twinkled, and his Santa suit disappeared with a wave of his wand. He was left sitting in a homemade Weasley sweater and a Santa hat. Sitting next to Angelina, he tucked his wand away and smiled brightly.

Alicia leaned forward towards the tree to grab a small parcel wrapped in paper that read _Merry Christmas _all over it, and handed it to Lee. "Merry Christmas, Lee! Hope you like it."

Lee took the present happily, ripped open the small package, and threw his arms around Alicia. "'Lic, I love it! Thanks a ton, I've been in need of a new set of Gobstones." Alicia smiled, popped another cookie in her mouth, and turned back to the rest of us.

Angelina went next, and tossed Alicia and I a present each. "Now, it's not much, mind you... I picked them up over the summer, and thought of you two straight away."

Alicia was carefully peeling away her parchment on her gift, wanting to save the wrapping like she did _every _year, while I tore the paper away.

"Watch out everyone, Kates here is like a wild animal! Don't get too close, or you might lose an eye."

I stuck my tongue out and threw the ball of wrapping paper at Fred, who laughed heartily. Opening up my package, I let out a loud squeal and flung myself at Angelina, hugging her tightly.

"Angelina, I love you! This is too much!" Angelina laughed and hugged back, and I felt Alicia launch herself at the pair of us.

"Ange, this is great! How'd you manage to get these?"

I leaned back against the armchair next to Fred and pulled out my brand new pair of Omnioculars. Fred leaned in to get a better look at my gift, and whistled appreciatively.

"Nice choice, Ange. That way Katie won't be talking my ear off at the next match, asking what happened."

"Git." I muttered, and shoved Fred over, who in turn spilled milk all over the front of his Weasley sweater, and I laughed. Pulling out my wand, I gave a quick wave and the milk was back in Fred's glass, and he was completely dry.

The next hour or so we all joked around, handing out gifts to one another, and receiving odd looks from other students who had since made their way back to the common room. George had just opened a rather large present from Fred, and tore the paper away greedily. Fred began to do the same with a present almost identical to the one George was tearing away at, and at almost the same time, the two of them sported identical grins.

"Freddie, you _shouldn't have_!"

"But Georgie-pie, how could I have not? Clearly _you _shouldn't have!"

The remainder of us had peered inside the twins boxes to see identical sets of dress robes in one anothers boxes. Only the twins would give one another the same exact thing, and still be thrilled about it.

I reached inside Fred's box and pulled out a pair of socks. I couldn't help but laugh, and hang them up for the rest of my friends to see. "You two dunderheads even got each other matching _socks_?"

Fred and George were busy thanking one another, making a big show out of their presents to the other one. Angelina laughed upon seeing the socks, and reached into George's box.

"That's _nothing_," She began, and pulled out something bright pink. "they got each other _under things to match_!" Angelina's face was bright red, and she glanced quickly at George, who had taken notice now to her holding a pair of his bright pink boxers.

"Ange, who'd have thought you were so eager to get a hold of my under things? All you had to do was ask!" If possible, Angelina turned an even deeper shade of red, threw the boxers at George's face, and went back to her cookies and milk. The rest of us erupted into fits of laughter when George couldn't pull the boxers free from his face, but subsided soon enough.

Eventually, Lee had declared he was in need of a fresh game of Gobstones, so he set off to find Seamus Finnigan or someone of the sort to play with. Alicia had slumped herself into a spare armchair by the tree, snoring quietly, and Angelina and George were busy flirting shyly with one another.

I smiled upon seeing this, and rested my head on Fred's shoulder. He had his left arm slung lazily around my shoulder, and was twirling a piece of hair with his fingers absentmindedly. To be quite honest with you, I felt perfectly content sitting here in Fred's arms by the Christmas tree with my friends. For one fleeting moment I had wished that I were the one going to the ball with him, and not Angelina. I tried to banish this thought from my mind, but with no luck. I gave up minutes later, deciding that there was no harm in thinking about something like that.

Eventually, George declared that nature's business called, and he hopped out of the portrait hole moments later. Angelina grabbed a book from Lee and went up to our dorm to put some of her presents away, leaving Fred and I alone with a sleeping Alicia.

"So, Katesy." Fred drawled slowly, still twirling my hair in his fingers.

I hummed quietly for him to show that I was listening, and began playing with some crumpled pieces of wrapping paper. Images of Fred and I at the ball tomorrow still danced around in my head, and I felt myself smiling.

"Excited to go to the ball tomorrow?" Fred sounded cheerful, but I couldn't help but notice some underlying resentment in his tone. I brushed it off though, thinking that he might still be a tad upset at me for ruining his plans to tell the girl he fancied how he felt about her.

I shrugged, still thinking about Fred and I at the Yule Ball tomorrow—_not_ George and I. "Yes, I s'pose so."

Fred yawned, and stretched a bit. "You suppose so?" He laughed a bit, and I looked up at his bemused face. "You don't sound too pleased to be going with my brother." His eyes were twinkling, and he gave me another lopsided grin. My stomach did a weird flip-flop, and I wished that this effect Fred had on me would stop already... It was just getting plain weird. "Got a bloke on your mind?"

Another weird flip took place in my stomach, and I could almost be positive that I was blushing now. I couldn't tell Fred that I wanted to be with him at the ball _now. _No, not after practically ruining things between Angelina, George, Fred, and the girl he intended on asking.

So, I just shrugged, and crossed my ankles, not wanting to look at him. I couldn't let Fred—my _best friend_—know that I might _fancy _him. No, absolutely out of the question.

I felt his chest heave up and down as he sighed. "Katesy, you can tell me, you know."

Deciding to act like he did yesterday, I still did not look up at him, and nodded. "I know."

Catching on, I could almost tell that Fred was smiling now, just from the tone of voice he used. "Well then, will you?"

I shook my head. "You won't want to hear it."

I decided to peak up at Fred for a moment, and saw him rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "You know... I remember telling someone something strikingly similar to that not too long ago." He grinned down at me, and I averted my eyes. "And they told me that it's never stopped me from spilling my guts before, so spit it out."

Sighing in defeat, I sat up to face him. "Well..." I mused, smiling now. "It's about a guy."

Fred cracked a grin. "Yes, we've established that this is about a bloke. Carry on, tell Freddie your woes."

Laughing slightly at this, I gathered up as much Gryffindor courage I had in me, and looked over at him. "So, thanks to me, I've mucked things up pretty well these past few days or so." Fred only nodded encouragingly, and I took that as my cue to continue. "You see, thanks to plans gone awry, we've both got dates." I took another deep breath, and continued on. "And I know for a fact that he fancies someone, but I just couldn't help myself from falling for him in the span of the past few days." Now looking down at the carpeted floor, I heard Fred give an understanding grunt.

"That's too bad, Kates. I'm sure loads of guys would've loved to go to the ball with you." I looked up at him, and he grinned widely. "Even though you can't dance for shit."

I laughed, and kicked him. "Shut up, Fred." He laughed, too, and told me to carry on with my story. I did.

"So, now that we've both got dates, and that he fancies someone, I don't know what to do." I felt a blush creep its way onto my face.

"Well, what's so great about him?"

I leaned back, and thought about that for a moment. "Well," I began, careful to choose my words, as to not give who I now fancied away. "He's _very _funny."

Fred scoffed, and made a face. "But not as funny as I am, right?"

I only smiled, and decided not to answer. "He's also _really _good looking." I laughed a little. "Not the kind of in-your-face good looking, but still a looker. Definitely my type."

Fred seemed a little shaken by that, and I saw him sit up a little straighter.

"He's always up to something, and constantly pulling me into things."

"He doesn't sound very reliable, Kates. Besides," He said, furrowing his brow. "who drags you around all the time?"

I ignored him, and still went on. "He drives me crazy, and he always speaks his mind, not caring what others think about him. And the worst part is, I don't think he even thinks about me like that."

"This guy sounds like a git, Kates. What do you see in him?"

This just caused me to laugh, and I got up and grabbed my things. "Never mind that, Fred. Anyways," I leaned over and patted him on the head and grabbed my gifts off the floor. "you don't need to worry about it. I'll see you later!" And I turned on my heel, leaving a confused Fred Weasley alone with a sleeping Alicia by the tree in the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Katie," The voice was soft and low, almost reproachful. "Katie, c'mon."

I groaned, and shifted away from the voice. I heard a sigh, and pulled the comforter over my head to block the noise.

"Katie Bell, wake _up_."

I groaned, and somehow formed something intelligible. "Go away, I'm tired."

Another agitated sigh told me that they had heard me, and I heard footsteps move around the bed to face me. I peeked up through sleepy eyelids to find Alicia standing in front of me, hands on hips. "You need to wake up now, Katie. Fred, George, and Lee told me that we're going out now to do our annual snowball fight against the first years."

"S'easy for _you _to say Sleeping Beauty," I moaned, putting my pillow over my head again. "_you _slept the whole afternoon."

Suddenly, the pillow was ripped from my grasp and I felt someone plop down on the bed behind me. "Katie darling," Angelina drawled, trying to rip the cover away from me. "you really do need to get up. You _know _we always go and ambush the first years before dinnertime on Christmas Eve, and it's getting late."

I glared at Angelina, and then at Alicia. "You can go on without me, I'm _tired_."

The pair of them exchanged an annoyed look and the covers were ripped from me moments later. I was still in my sweater from earlier and an old pair of jeans.

"Shut up Katie, we're going outside now. Get your boots on and grab a coat!" I was about to open my mouth to speak, but Angelina cut Alicia and I off.

"Don't make me get Fred and George up here to drag you downstairs, either."

And the two of them made their way to the door, but Angelina turned just before stepping down the stairs. "Be down in five, Kates, or I _will _get Fred to drag your arse down here."

I groaned loudly and chucked a pillow at her before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and getting up. My clock told me that we had a good hour or so before dinner would be ready, leaving us the perfect amount of time to nail a few first years.

I grabbed a pair of snow boots out from under my bed, and began tying the extremely long laces. I bit my lip, contemplating if Angelina really _would _have Fred come up here and drag me down, but decided not to test this theory and hurried my getting dressed up just in case the twins had figured a way up to the girls' dorms.

Not even five minutes later I had grabbed a coat on, laced up my boots, slid some knit gloves on, and ran down the stairs—but not before grabbing my Gryffindor scarf on the way out. Jumping down the last few stairs, I caught myself before crashing into Lee and beamed up at the rest of my friends who were all donning their jackets and hats.

"Ah, there's the lady of the hour!" George beamed, slinging an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side.

"Ready to go get some first years, Kates?" Fred was grinning down at me now, and I nodded my excitement.

So, with that, the six of us made our way down to the snow covered grounds, cracking jokes and harassing one another the whole way out the door. Once outside, we were all met with the icy air and a fresh snow falling about us.

"Perfect weather, don't you say ladies?" Lee wiggled his eyebrows at Angelina, who rolled her eyes and whispered something to Alicia and laughed.

"All right, let's pair up now—" I began, but was cut off by Lee, who grabbed Angelina and Alicia's arms and had already begun walking off towards some trees away from us.

"Ange, 'Lic, you're coming with me this year! I will _not _be stuck with Fred and George again—they're walking targets!"

Fred laughed heartily, and George scooped down to grab a handful of snow to whip at Lee's retreating figure. "I resent that, Jordan! You and the first years better watch your backs today!"

I saw Lee turn around and stick his tongue out at the three of us, and slip his arm around Angelina's waist. I gave George a look, who just blushed deeply and glared at Lee.

"Georgie loves Angie, Georgie loves Angie, Georgie lo—_Oof_!" Doubling over in laughter, I looked up to see George shoving snow in Fred's face in attempts to shut his brother up. Afterward, he brushed his gloved hands free from the snow and turned in his heel to leave a sputtering Fred trying to regain composure and get rid of the snow on his face. Fred glanced at me, and a large grin broke out onto his snow covered face. Bending down to grab a handful of snow, I knew that he was ready to get George back for shoving the frozen substance in his face moments ago. Panicking, I ran forward and grabbed George's arm, pulling him away from the snowball before it hit either of us.

"Traitor!" I heard Fred shout behind George and I's retreating figures. I looked back at him, now being dragged away by George, and laughed. Fred was now running after us, catching up rather quickly, and I shrieked in laughter some more.

"Faster, George!" Obliging to my shrieking, George yanked me behind a group of trees and bent down to make snowballs to throw at Fred. Heart racing due to the excitement of the chase and fear of being caught by Fred, I peeked around the snow covered tree I was hiding behind.

Good, Fred must have lost us. I turned around to tell George of the news, but was met face to face with Fred instead. He was grinning evilly from ear to ear, holding a large snowball in his hand.

I gulped, taking a step backwards.

"Sticking up for Georgie-pie, now are we Kit?" Fred took a step forward, still clutching the mound of snow in his hand.

I laughed nervously, and looked sidelong for George, but couldn't spot him. That traitor. "Well I had to, seeing as I need my date for the ball tomorrow."

I was backed up against the tree now, and Fred was only a breath away, the snowball still in hand. I glanced down at it, and Fred's eyes followed, his smirk getting larger if possible.

I opened my mouth to plead for Fred to not throw the snow in my face, but was caught off guard as the freezing cold feeling of it met my open mouth. I blinked rapidly, registering that my face was now covered in snow, and glared at a hysterically laughing Fred.

Scooping up my own handful of snow, I ripped Fred's hat off of his head and smashed the pile onto his flaming red hair. He let out a surprised yelp and tackled me to the snowy ground, each of us wrestling one another, trying to shove more snow down the others throat. I had pinned him underneath me now, trying to hold him down with one hand while gathering snow with the other to shove it in his face. I succeeded in my attempts to get him back when I shoved a small handful of snow into his face, leaving him sputtering. He shook his hair out and pushed me off of him, rolling on top of me in the process.

I looked up through teary eyes from laughing at Fred to see that he wasn't laughing or smiling anymore. He was almost glaring down at me now, holding a snowball in one hand menacingly.

"Now Kates," He began. I gulped, trying not to laugh anymore. "I don't take your switching sides lightly, y'know."

Deciding it was better to hold my tongue rather than getting a face full of snow again, I didn't speak. Fred shifted a little on top of me, still trying to look as mean as possible. I glanced around, searching for George. That stupid prick was still no where to be found, leaving me here with his brother.

Not that I was objected to Fred straddling me in the snow right now, but considering that he was not my date to the ball tomorrow, I was a little uncomfortable.

"Well then, what're you gonna do, Fred?" I did my best to keep a straight face and match his 'mean' look, but probably failed miserably. "Shove snow in my face? You did that already."

Fred seemed to consider this for a moment before a sly smile crept across his face. Before I knew what he was doing, he had dropped the snowball he held and cupped my face in his gloved hands, leaning in towards my face. My breath quickened, and I shut my eyes, and felt his lips on mine.

The kiss was everything I had imagined it to be from these past few days of fancying Fred. It was sweet, but eager at the same time—purely Fred. But before I could enjoy it even further, I realized that I was laying here in the snow kissing someone that was _not _my date to the ball tomorrow. I pulled away quickly and pushed a surprised Fred off of me.

He looked confused as I got up in a huff and grabbed my hat off the ground, stomping away.

"Kates, wait, where are you going?" I felt his hand on my arm, and shook him off. I couldn't even look at him.

Continuing to walk away from him, I heard the snow crunch behind me as Fred followed me closely behind. "Katie, c'mon, did I do something wrong?"

I barked out a bitter laugh, and turned on my heels to face him now. "You're really something, Fred." I shook my head at him, still not meeting his eyes. "You're taking _Angelina _to the ball, not me. You can't just go around kissing your friends like that!"

He blinked at me a few times, and I turned to walk away again, but he caught my arm and pulled me back. I couldn't shake him off this time.

"Look, Katie, I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought..."

I turned to look at him, still upset. I couldn't get a grasp on what I was feeling right now. Part of me wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him again, but the rational part of me wanted to go lament in my dorm over the fact that I can't be the one at the ball with him tomorrow.

"I just thought you liked it, is all." He finally finished, casting his eyes downward.

I swallowed hard, and met his gaze as I spoke.

"I did, Fred." I shrugged his hand off of my arm again. "That's the problem." And with that, deciding I had said too much already, I turned and stomped off toward the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing as I had stomped away from kissing my best friend in the snow I decided to skip out on the Christmas Eve feast. I wasn't about to come face to face with him for a while, and sitting at my usual place between him and George would be too much to handle.

Luckily I had made it up to my dorm I shared with Angelina and Alicia without spotting anybody from my group of friends. I stripped away my soaking wet clothes and dried them quickly, tossing them into my trunk without bothering to fold them. I threw on some pajamas and grabbed a sweatshirt without thinking, but threw it onto the ground when I realized that it was Fred's. Proceeding to rummage through my trunk to find a sweater that didn't come from one of the Weasleys, I finally pulled out an old Appleby Arrows sweater, tugged it on, and hopped into bed for the night.

…_...Christmas..._

It was childish, but I didn't even go down to breakfast that morning. I was still too afraid to confront Fred and the rest of my friends, so sure that he had blabbed to all of them that we had kissed me and I run off. I would be the laughing stock of our group for the remainder of the year, and probably have to listen to George and Angelina berate me for the stupid plan I had come up with to get them together at the ball. Surely he had told everyone everything about the events of the past week or so.

So instead I threw my hair up into a sloppy bun atop my head, slipped a pair of old slippers on and slipped out the doors while I knew everyone was down eating breakfast. By some stroke of luck I had slipped by in the castle without running anyone yet again down to the kitchens.

Tickling the pear, I let myself in. A familiar house elf grabbed my hand and led me to an empty seat, handing we a warm glass of cider with a hot piece of jam covered toast. I thanked the sweet elf profusely and patted them on the head, turning to eat my toast in peace while the elf thanked me profusely, muttering about what a nice witch I was.

I took my time down in the kitchens, eating slowly and trying to find something to do down there to pass the time. I knew that everyone would be up in their common rooms by now, so with a heavy heart, I trudged up to Gryffindor Tower.

As the portrait hole swung open and I stepped in, I was met with three pairs of eyes. Lee didn't look like he knew what to say, and Angelina and Alicia exchanged nervous glances before turning back to me.

"Um, happy Christmas everyone." I was timid—something I never was—and took a few steps further into the cozy room. Sitting down on the floor, my back to the crackling fire, I gave a smile to my friends. Angelina looked skeptical of me, and Alicia turned to Lee for help. He shrugged, and went back to reading a book about Quidditch. Alicia sighed heavily and turned to face me, clearly frustrated with the lack of help she was receiving from Lee.

"We missed you yesterday, Kat." Angelina was the one to speak, still eyeing me skeptically. I quickly became self conscious about how I looked, seeing as my hair was a wreck and I was still in my pajamas.

"Yeah, you totally ditched us and skipped on dinner _and _breakfast." Alicia pouted, tossing a pillow at me. "What gives?"

I shrugged, but was pleased that Fred had appeared to have kept our kiss a secret and not blab it to our friends.

"Dunno, I guess I just wasn't feeling too great."

Alicia seemed to be okay with this answer, but Angelina was still eyeing me up and down, unsure of my answer. She was waiting for me to crack, and I was very close to spilling the beans. How long could I manage without telling my two best girlfriends everything that had happened within these past few days?

"Right. Well 'Lic and I are gonna be heading upstairs soon to get ready for the ball, and we need you." Right. So that meant girl talk.

I nodded, but decided to annoy her a bit. "But it's still hours until the ball tonight! It's not even _noon_!"

Angelina glared daggers at me and I gulped.

"Well our hair is going to take a while, and we'll be needing to do each others make up, too."

I groaned. "Ange, c'mon, can't this wait until later?"

"No, it can't. Don't _make me _drag you up there, Bell."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Fine, Ange, you win. I'll meet you two up there in five."

It was Alicia who piped in next. "No chances, Katie. Last time we left you alone we didn't see you for nearly a day." Damn it. I was stuck having a whole day of girl talk and having the two of them play Barbie on me for seven hours.

"I'll make sure she doesn't run off, 'Lic." Lee set down his book and saluted the girl. "'Sides, I've got nothing better to do."

The girls exchanged looks, but nodded and thanked Lee, heading up to our dorm. I sighed exasperatedly and plopped down next to Lee on the sofa.

"Thanks, Lee, I owe ya one."

He shrugged, and turned back to his book. "It's no problem-o, Katie-o."

I rolled my eyes. "You're a comedic genius, Lee. A real stand up kinda guy."

"Whatever. Now why _did _you run off, anyway?"

I averted my eyes and fiddled with a hole in my pants. "I told you, I wasn't feeling too great."

"Cut the crap and tell me the real reason."

I scrunched my face up and poked him hard. "Ya know, I think you've been hanging out with Fred and George too much. They always know when I'm lying."

Lee let out a loud laugh and swung an arm lazily across the back of the sofa, turning to face me. "C'mon, Kates. After you left Fred's been up in our room and the only one he'll let in is George. Did you two get in a fight?"

Biting my lip, I resisted the urge to tell Lee what had happened between Fred and I last night. I felt horrible that he seemed to only be speaking to his brother, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. If Fred and George hadn't told Lee, their best friend, I wouldn't be the one to.

"Something along those lines, I guess."

Frustrated, Lee looked up to the stairs and back at me. "Stop beating around the bush, Kat. The two of them won't let me know what's up and now you won't either."

"I'm really sorry, Lee, but I just can't." I turned my head to the stairs, hearing a pair of feet clunking down. "Anyway, I've gotta go help the girls get ready. I'll see ya later!"

And before Lee could retaliate I had hopped off the couch and bounded up the stairs towards the dorm room I shared with Alicia and Angelina.

"_There _you are!" Angelina exclaimed, grabbing my arm roughly and practically throwing me onto the bed. "We were just about to come down and jinx you up here." She turned to the door and locked it swiftly. "Now, tell us _everything_."

I gulped, and sat on my bed as Alicia began brushing my hair. "Well, I think I might fancy Fred." My voice was so low by the time I had finished I could barely hear myself speak.

"Sorry, dear, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you." I could practically hear the smirk in Alicia's tone as she continued to run the brush through my chocolate brown locks.

"_I fancy Fred_." I muttered, just loud enough for them to hear. Alicia's hands and brush fell from my hair in an instant, and her and Angelina were squealing and jumping up and down excitedly like two pre-pubescent girls at a Justin Beiber concert.

"I _knew _it!" Angelina plopped down onto the bed excitedly and began helping Alicia with my hair. "Didn't I _tell you, _'Lic?"

Alicia let out a squeal and tugged on my hair a little too roughly. "You were right, Ange! I didn't wanna believe it, but thank Merlin you were right! Oh, this changes _everything_!"

"No, it doesn't!" I whined, burying my face in my hands. "I'm going to the ball with George, he's taking you, Ange, and I shouldn't have let him kiss me last night! Now everything—"

"Wait, you _what_!" The two of them pulled me around to face them excitedly as they spoke. Their eyes were wide and large grins were on their faces now.

Crap. "Nothing! I—"

"Katie Bell, you _kissed _him? Details!" Alicia spun me around again and went back to styling my hair, chattering excitedly to Angelina.

"Well we were in the snow, trying to fight each other. George had run off, and he ended up pinning me down—"

I was interrupted by fits of laughter and dirty insinuations. I waved them off and continued telling the story. They were busy breaking down every little detail, and made me tell them the events of the week that had taken place. By the time I had finished I was both relieved to have the situation off of my chest and frustrated at myself for letting it slip at the same time.

Angelina and Alicia were too busy trying to come up with a master plan to get us together tonight at the ball, picking out the color scheme of our wedding, and the names of our future children to notice the dilemma I was in. By the time my hair was done I had turned around to face the two of them and tell them off right then and there.

"You two dimwits do realize that nothing is going to happen between the two of us, right?" This seemed to catch their attention, and they both turned on me like hawks simultaneously. The looks on their faces and the glean in their eyes told me to be _very _afraid.

I gulped, but stood my ground.

"Katie, _darling_," Alicia began, her voice dripping with venom.

"You do realize that _he _kissed _you_." Angelina cut in for Alicia, her gaze never leaving mine.

Being the stubborn girl I was, I decided not to give in. "That doesn't mean _anything_. 'Sides, I don't even know if I like him like that."

"But you _just _told us that you _fancy _Fred!" My eyes widened and I flung a pillow at Alicia's head to shut her up.

"Mind being a bit louder next time, 'Lic? I don't think everyone in the tower heard you!" Frustrated, I laid back down on the bed, covering my face with my hands. Almost instantly I was snatched back up by Angelina, her fussing over my now curled hair.

A collective sigh was heard from my two friends, causing me to roll my eyes. Leave it to them to make something into much bigger of a deal than it really is. Fred kissed me. I fancied Fred. Fred and I are _not _attending the ball together tonight. It's as simple as that. Nothing would happen, and we'd forget all about it by the morning.

So to busy myself I began twisting Alicia's hair into an elegant updo. Angelina was busying herself with her hair, braiding it all over the place. The room was silent for a long while before anyone dared speak.

"Kates, I think Fred really _does _like you. Heck, I think he might even fancy you."

I glanced at Angelina for a brief moment, but quickly returned my attention back to Alicia's hair. "Don't be silly, Ange." My voice was quieter now, almost defeated sounding. "We're just friends. Nothing more." It hurt to say, but it was true. Neither Fred nor George had ever been interested in serious relationships before, and never went about to fancying someone for extended periods of time. What had happened earlier today was a small mishap, but I'll be damned if I let it ruin the friendship Fred and I shared.

And before either of them could open their mouths to voice their opinions to make me think otherwise, I shut them up. "Can we just drop it? Please?" And for once, the two of them had listened to me. Maybe it was something in the sound of my voice, or perhaps it was the way that I wasn't sitting as straight as I normally did, but they had listened and thankfully shut up.

…_...Hours later..._

The rest of our time upstairs had flown by with talk of the tournament and professional Quidditch teams. Alicia and Angelina were arguing the pros and cons of working at the Ministry after Hogwarts, and I had discreetly put in that I'd like to become an auror when school is all said and done with. Naturally they had told me that I was being stupid, and that being an auror was much too dangerous.

They even had the nerve to tell me that I'd be better suited working at Flourish and Botts rather than hunt down dark wizards. Said I had too much of a temper on my hands, and I didn't think enough before making decisions.

Well, we all know who will be getting some puking pastilles in their breakfast tomorrow.

When all was said and done, Angelina, Alicia, and I had decided to make our way down to the common room to meet up with the boys there. Lee was already waiting for Alicia with a yellow rose in hand for her. She accepted it graciously, and even rewarded him with a peck on the cheek as a thanks. I swear I had never seen either of them so red in the face before in my life.

Angelina and I were busy poking fun at them as they exited through the portrait hole when Lee yelled a weak insult back at us, which just resulted in more laughter. Nearly twenty minutes had passed while Angelina and I were waiting upstairs before we brought up the subject of Fred and George.

"I swear, those two are the biggest dunderheads I've ever met. Hadn't we all agreed to meet up here before the ball?" Angelina got up off the couch and began walking over to the portrait hole. "I'm going to head down and find them, you coming?"

I bit my lip in contemplation before shaking my head. "Nah, I'll wait up here a bit longer for them. Who knows, maybe they're still up in their rooms doing Godric knows what."

Angelina threw me a disbelieving look. She was wondering if I was going to ditch them again.

Waving her off indifferently, I plastered a smile on my face just to re-insure her that I wouldn't pull another Houdini. "I'll catch up with you in a bit, Ange. I promise."

So with a nod she was off, and I was finally alone. Sinking to the floor, I pulled my knees up to my chest, and stared into the fire. What _would _I do when I got downstairs? Surely I couldn't avoid any of them much longer. I wonder if George knew about Fred and I's kiss? If he did, what would he think? Would he be upset with us? More importantly, what did Fred think of all of this?

_Katie Bell, stop being a coward and get your ass down there. You aren't a Gryffindor for nothing._

That thought brought a smile to my face, and I hoisted myself off and brushed the long dress off for good measure. I would go downstairs, dance with my friends, and have fun. My mind was set, and I was done hiding. I could do this.

…_...In the Great Hall..._

Sulking more than I thought possible, I crossed my arms angrily over my chest, glaring at the students and their dates.

Couples _really _made me sick sometimes. I watched enviously from my chair next to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley the happy, smiling faces of the people twirling around. One pair caught me eye in particular.

Across the sparkling Great Hall was Angelina and a certain red head spinning crazily to and fro all over the place. The pair of them were dancing so wildly that people had begun to back away from them, and even a few had stopped dancing to watch them.

Next to me, I heard Ron speak. "A bit jealous there, Katie?" I didn't take my eyes off of the pair, but shrugged my shoulders to Ron in a means of acknowledgment.

"I don't know what you mean, Ron." I spat.

Ron barked a laugh and nudged my shoulder with his. "C'mon now, I know you better than that. You fancy him, don't you?"

I could feel my face heat up, and I sat there spluttering for a few solid moments before I finally began to form words. "I—you—could—it's nothing—I mean—"

Harry finally joined in, trying not to laugh. "Katie, it _is _a bit obvious, don't ya think?"

I rounded on Harry, ready to chew him out. What did he know anyway? "Well what about _you_?" I pointed icily at Hermione Granger and the famous Quidditch player Victor Krum dancing together. "Everyone knows that you're sitting over here not dancing because _you_ fancy Hermione Granger. Isn't that right, Ron?" I smiled sweetly, but the icy look on my face hadn't left. It was Ron's turn to sit there spluttering, and Harry gulped nervously, still trying not to laugh. "Why _didn't _you ask her anyway, Ron? Are all of you Weasleys that _daft_?" And with that I angrily shot up from my seat and left the two Fourth years without a goodbye. I stomped away from them and leaned against a pillar, folding my arms angrily over my chest.

My scowl found it's way back onto my face as I watched Angelina and Fred twirl around crazily on the dance floor. People were cheering for them which only made me more upset about my situation. Sure, I knew that Angelina didn't _fancy _Fred, but she didn't have to look so bloody happy while being with him.

I sighed angrily, knowing how over dramatic I was being. It was my own fault that I wasn't his date anyway. It was also my fault that I had ran off after we had kissed yesterday like a sodding coward.

"Ah, Kates, just the person I've been looking for." My scowl deepened. I knew that voice.

"Sod off, Weasley."

His laugh sounded behind me, and I jumped a little at his proximity. Before I knew it, his head was next to mine, and he pointed to the pair dancing crazily across the hall. "What's the sour look for, Bell? You're not... _jealous_, are you?"

It took all of my will power to not round on him and give him a black eye. Instead I found myself avoiding his gaze, my eyes still following Angelina and her dance partner. "You know I am. Stop asking stupid questions."

Another laugh was heard from him. Why couldn't he just bugger off already?

"Well then, why don't we give them a run for their money? Care to dance?"

I turned to face him, and he stood there with a grin on his face and a hand extended towards me. I raised an eyebrow at him, but his grin only grew larger.

"Well?" There was something in the tone of his voice—something was off. "Shall we?"

Shock and recognition flooded over me like a large wave had hit. Before I knew it, a grin of my own was on my face to match his. I took his hand and followed him further into the Great Hall.

Another song had started up, and he pulled me close to him and we flitted across the dance floor swiftly. Midway through the song I saw him shoot a wink to his brother across the hall from us with Angelina.

I smiled up at him. "You're a very good dancer, Fred."

Immediately his wide eyes flew down to meet mine in shock. "How did you know?"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, but I didn't look away. "It's not too hard for me to tell you and your brother apart, you know. Although I'm not going to lie, you had me fooled for a while."

If possible, his grin spread even larger than before. "So you're not mad? You're not going to run off on me again?"

As soon as he had finished speaking, I got up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his. This kiss was different than yesterday's. It was short, yes, but the words that both of us had been too afraid to speak for who knows how long had seemed to pass between us in that kiss. Almost as quickly as the kiss had started, I had pulled away. "Does that answer your question?"


End file.
